Jamais deux sans toi
by Sarabeka
Summary: Deux, certains disent que c'est trop. Mais une n'est pas assez. C'est pourtant une bête question d'entente et de non-dits. /!\ ShizNatNao /!\


**Une pause dans ''Une vie pour une autre'' avec quelque chose de plus léger. Histoire d'attendre que les gens qui veulent ma peau se calment un peu ^^'**

**Parce que le NatNao a autant sa place sur le fandom que le ShizNat et que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.**

**Les commentaires sont hautement appréciés \o/**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Des gens parlent parfois de leurs soucis amoureux. Bien sûr, ils font ça entre eux, ça ne me regarde nullement. Mais je saisis quelques mots au vol. Assise dans un coin de la classe. Ils ne font pas attention à moi, et puis… Qui irait penser que la célèbre Kuga Natsuki, connue et reconnue pour son caractère de chien, pouvait s'intéresser à ce genre de choses ?

Ils n'ont pas idée à quel point la chose peut me concerner. Non pas que je sois de ces filles qui passent leur temps à courir après les garçons, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, mais je ne suis pas un pion esseulé sur l'échiquier de la vie. Au contraire, je suis entourée de deux reines.

L'une est plus jeune que moi, orpheline impulsive, qui a appris la vie à la dure, un peu comme moi. On fait les 400 coups ensemble, on traîne le soir, on balance nos canettes de bières à la gueule des rares passants encore levés à 2 heures du matin. Ca nous a valu quelques bagarres lorsque nous étions trop saoules pour prendre la fuite assez rapidement.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle sèche plus de cours que moi. Parfois, elle me rejoint au lycée. Et je sèche moi aussi les cours pour être avec elle. On ne fait rien de particulier alors. On traîne dans les rues, on observe les gens, on les critique parfois, certains doivent encore en avoir les oreilles qui sifflent en rentrant chez eux le soir.

Elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense. Je pense que c'est ça qui me plaît chez elle. Elle est franche et directe, assez pour en déstabiliser quelques uns. Ses cheveux rouges annoncent directement la couleur.

Danger.

Elle a presque autant de patience que moi.

La seule chose que je pourrais lui reprocher, c'est sa tendance à attirer tous les mecs possibles dans des recoins sombres pour leur faire les poches, avant de prendre proprement la fuite. J'ignore encore si elle s'est faite attraper un jour, mais je ne pense pas. Les pauvres garçons doivent être trop honteux de s'être fait dépouiller par une gamine de 15 ans. Et raconter les circonstances ne jouerait pas en leur faveur.

Vous imaginez la scène ?

''Oui, je viens porter plainte pour vol.

- L'agresseur ?

- Une collégienne.

- L'endroit ?

- Une ruelle sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là dedans avec elle ?

- Euh…''

Son nom ? Yuuki Nao. Elle m'a bien dit et répété de ne pas l'oublier lors de notre première rencontre. Nous nous acharnions sur le même garçon. Moi, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à me pomper l'air avec ses demandes mille fois répétées pour que je sorte avec lui, elle parce qu'il lui devait de l'argent je crois. C'était une poignée de yens, mais pour le principe.

''Ca commence comme ça et si tu les laisses faire trop longtemps, ils se croient tout permis.''

C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit après que l'on se soit passé les nerfs sur l'infortuné. Il n'y été jamais revenu.

On s'est croisées plusieurs fois après cet incident. Pas bien longtemps au début. Mais assez pour lier connaissance.

C'est quelques semaines après que la seconde reine a fait son entrée sur le plateau de jeu que semble être ma vie.

Fujino Shizuru. Le genre de femme avec lequel je n'ai rien à voir. Nous nous sommes rencontrées par hasard. Peut-être. Je ne saurais pas comment dire.

J'étais avec Nao, devant un bâtiment universitaire. Nous étions en moto pour une fois, je lui avais même prêté mon casque. Et pour passer le temps –et effrayer quelques passants- j'effectuais quelques figures alors que ma camarade m'observait, assise sur le bord du trottoir et une bière à la main. Ca avait été compté sans la voiture qui a brusquement déboulée au coin de la rue.

Ce fut une gamelle mémorable, mais au moins, j'étais en vie et entière. Et pendant que Nao se foutait allègrement de ma gueule après avoir vu que je réussissais à me redresser, on me tendait la main.

C'était elle. Et ce regard que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne. Je ne sais pas si c'était cette couleur rouge si particulière ou son air inquiet, mais j'en suis restée figée. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien, si je pouvais me relever, si je n'avais besoin de rien. J'ai été incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J'ai seulement pu me demander pourquoi une fille comme elle s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un comme moi.

C'est Nao qui a du répondre à ses questions.

''Oui, elle va bien ! Oui, elle peut se relever ! Et non ! Elle n'a besoin de rien !''

Le tout lancé le moins aimablement possible. On aurait dit qu'elle allait mordre.

Je me suis finalement relevée et je suis rentrée chez moi à moto. Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans le garage commun à l'immeuble, et moi dans mon lit sinon ?

J'ai seulement retrouvé un mot sur la table de ma cuisine et j'y ai reconnu l'écriture de Nao.

''Tu devrais arrêter de sourire bêtement à des inconnues, ça risque de t'attirer des ennuis. Je t'ai préparé un truc à manger. Démerde toi.''

Que dire d'autre ? Si ce n'est que l'appellation ''truc'' était tout à fait justifiée. Je pense sérieusement qu'elle a tenté de m'empoisonner ce jour là.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis retournée devant ce bâtiment. A pied cette fois. Et j'ai attendu. C'est sûrement la seule fois où j'ai attendu quelqu'un de cette façon, appuyée contre un mur de béton. Et elle est apparue. Je l'ai d'abord reconnue à sa chevelure. Des cheveux clairs, pas vraiment blonds. Et elle a eu l'air surprise quand elle s'est retournée pour voir qui l'interpellait. Je ne savais pas encore que je ne me lasserais jamais de ce regard.

Je lui ai demandé si elle acceptait de venir boire un verre avec moi. Elle a dit oui. Nous sommes allées à une petite brasserie et c'est devant une bière et un cocktail qu'on a échangé quelques mots. Oh, rien de bien passionnant. Des choses comme nos noms, nos occupations, ce que je faisais à moto devant le bâtiment la veille, si je faisais régulièrement de la moto…

Bizarrement, j'ai répondu à tout sans me méfier. Je ne sais pas si c'était son air confiant et attentif, mais ça m'a fait du bien de parler comme ça. J'ai appris qu'elle était issue d'une famille relativement aisée. Assez pour qu'elle n'ait aucun souci financier pour payer études, permis ou autre.

On s'est revues plusieurs fois après ça. Que ce soit chez elle ou chez moi.

C'est chez moi que je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Ma mère morte lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père parti en Amérique peu de temps après, ma façon de vivre seule depuis mes dix ans… Nao était également au courant de tout ça, mais elle avait répondu par un simple ''la vie, c'est d'la merde pour tout le monde''. Ce qui était compréhensif en sachant qu'elle était orpheline. Shizuru, par contre, a eu un geste étrange de mon point de vue.

Elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait depuis mes neuf ans. Je me suis laissé faire, je me suis sentie fondre. Littéralement. Je pleurais. Comme une enfant. Nao se serait bien foutu de ma gueule. Pas Shizuru.

Elle a même passé la nuit chez moi.

C'est Nao qui nous a réveillées. Elle a fait comme d'habitude. Elle a retourné le matelas, sans s'offusquer du poids supplémentaire. Qui penserait qu'une fille aussi maigre possédait autant de force ?

Elle n'a fait aucun commentaire, m'a simplement tirée de l'amas de draps et de couvertures, m'a laissé quelques minutes pour me préparer et m'a amenée en ville. Shizuru faisait de même en souriant. Elle avait cours aujourd'hui. Moi aussi sûrement. Même si je ne comptais pas m'y rendre.

On s'est séparées au bas de mon immeuble avec un petit signe de la main. Nao m'a amenée dans un parc. Le genre d'endroit où l'on n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver. Il était quasiment désert. Les étudiants étaient en cours et le reste de la population au travail.

Elle a marché un moment devant moi, les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'agaçait. Impression qui s'est renforcée quand elle a shooté dans une pierre aussi grosse que mon poing. Je me suis arrêtée net et j'ai frappé du pied. Elle a stoppé elle aussi.

- Tu ne t'en sépareras pas hein ? avait-elle dit sans se retourner.

Elle parlait de Shizuru.

- Non. Je ne m'en séparerais pas.

La discussion s'était arrêtée là.

A partir de ce jour, elles firent toutes deux intégralement partie de ma vie. Je passais la journée avec Nao quand elle venait me rejoindre le matin devant le lycée, et la soirée avec Shizuru.

C'était le jour et la nuit. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je parcourais la cité en long, en large et en travers pour mieux me poser le soir.

Ce fut Shizuru qui m'offrit le premier baiser. Un soir chez elle. Elle m'avait invitée pour la nuit. Et dans le lit, j'ai senti ses mains. D'abord dans mes cheveux.

Peu de personnes le savent, mais j'adore qu'on me caresse les cheveux. Shizuru s'en est vite rendu compte. Elle a l'œil pour ce genre de détails.

C'est au moment où j'étais prête à m'endormir que ses doigts ont glissés sur mes épaules, mon dos… Je ne l'ai pas arrêtée. Pour tout dire, j'ai aimé ça. C'était la première fois qu'on me touchait de cette façon. C'était grisant, doux et chaud. A un moment, ses doigts se sont arrêtés sur ma nuque et elle m'a attirée à elle. Dans la pénombre, j'ai seulement senti ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Là aussi, c'était une simple caresse. Qui me mit pourtant dans un état monstrueux.

Je lui ai rendu caresse sur caresse, maladroite comme un louveteau qui apprend à marcher.

Sans que je sache comment, Nao fut au courant de cette nuit passée avec Shizuru. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il s'y été déroulé. Rien de bien méchant, mais quand même…

- C'était comment ?

- Quoi ?

- Avec Shizuru, c'était comment ?

Je peux dire que ça a mis un instant à percuter là haut. Et peut-être même plus longtemps pour que je trouve une réponse qui ne me fasse pas rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Agréable…

Elle a eu un sourire. Un de ceux qu'elle affiche quand quelque chose ne la satisfait qu'à moitié. Et elle s'est approchée de moi. Plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Plus petite que moi, elle a été obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Je l'ai laissée faire. Quelque part, je savais que ça arriverait. Ca faisait partie de la logique des choses. Elle s'est reculée et j'ai porté deux doigts à mes lèvres, le goût de sa langue contre la mienne comme un effluve entêtant.

- Est-ce qu'elle embrasse aussi bien que moi ? m'a-t-elle demandé avec un clin d'œil.

Comme toujours, j'ai été incapable de mentir.

- Non.

Echange de sourires. Gênée de ma part, victorieux de la sienne.

- Ca t'ennuierait… de recommencer ?

Elle su à cet instant qu'elle avait gagné.

Pour moi, elles sont toutes les deux ex aequo à la première place. Deux à m'aimer. Deux que j'aime. Si ça se savait, beaucoup me prendraient pour une détraquée, d'autres me diraient que je suis bien trop gourmande. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ma vie autrement.

Si on l'a déjà fait ? Bien sûr. Autant avec l'une qu'avec l'autre. Jamais avec les deux, même s'il m'arrive régulièrement d'espérer que l'une m'embrasse tandis que la seconde me couvre de caresses. J'aimerais atteindre la jouissance sous les assauts répétés de leurs lèvres et leurs doigts, à elles deux.

Nao est celle qui me force à me surpasser dans un peu tous les domaines. Une rivale dans la vie, une partenaire au lit. Elle représente le côté aventureux de mes sentiments. Cette fougue liée à son caractère ne l'a pourtant jamais menée jusqu'à mon lit, ni dans le sien d'ailleurs. Elle préfère m'amener dans des endroits plus… ''exotiques''. Je n'en sors généralement pas sans marque. Une vraie panthère.

Avec Shizuru, c'est une autre histoire. Elle est plus douce, plus posée. Le genre de personne à attendre que le plaisir vienne à elle en le guidant patiemment plutôt que de lui forcer la main. Le désir que j'éprouve pour elle est différent de celui que je porte à Nao, tout en étant affreusement semblable. Elle doit être la seule personne pour laquelle je fais preuve d'autant de patience. Elle sait me captiver, me lancer ces regards plein de promesses voilées, avoir le geste qu'il faut au bon moment pour que je ne lâche pas prise.

L'une me fait penser à une araignée, qui vous agrippe et vous emprisonne. La seconde m'évoque un serpent au regard enjôleur, dans l'étreinte duquel on se jette à corps perdu.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si l'une d'entre elles décidait de me garder pour elle seule. Nao est au courant pour Shizuru et moi, mais elle s'en moque à ce qu'elle dit. Je n'ai aucune idée pour Shizuru, même si elle a du se rendre compte de quelque chose. On ne peut rien lui cacher bien longtemps.

J'espère seulement que ça n'arrivera jamais. Perdre l'une me semble impossible. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est ainsi. Sans Nao, la vie serait fade. Sans Shizuru, elle perdrait de sa douceur.

L'expression ''jamais deux sans trois'' a pris plus de sens que jamais. Plutôt être seule qu'avec une seule de mes reines.

Parce que j'aurais l'impression d'être à nouveau un pion esseulé sur l'échiquier.

Et si elles me demandent de choisir, je répondrais : ''jamais deux sans toi''. Plutôt mourir.


End file.
